Loyal
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: Loyalty: the state of being faithful to something or someone... He'd always been loyal to everyone, but now, he couldn't help but feel so... disloyal. ...You'll never be loyal as Percy, Luke. Never ever. Partially AU; oneshot.


**_Loyal_**

**_By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx_**

**AN: Well, this is back to my regular old oneshots/drabbles. It's kinda sucky, since I finished the last part around midnight, so yeah. :P It's unedited, because I'm gonna be grounded soon, and I want to post stories as much as possible. Don't ask. Oh, and this story is somewhat AU.**

**Warning: Possible OOCness.**

**Enjoy anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><em>Loyalty: the state of being faithful to someone or something<em>

**Percy Jackson**

Loyalty. His fatal flaw. Because most of the time, fatal flaws are something good, only to a much larger degree.

He was loyal, very loyal. He would do anything for the people he loved, including hold up the sky. He would go to any extent to save the people he loved, and he was fueled by that excessive loyalty.

When his mother was taken, he went to _Hades_ to get her back. An inexperienced newbie, going a quest with a stubborn daughter of Athena and a sensitive satyr to save his mother from Hades, god of the Underworld. He didn't care that the odds were up against him, because this was his _mom_, and he _needed_ her. And, in the end, he saved her.

And, when his best friend(not Annabeth, because the Fates were saving that for later) went missing, he went as far as defying a god to get him back. He snuck out of camp, totally ignoring the fact that he didn't even get the stinking prophecy, and he saved him. He fought a huge cyclops for him, not to mention almost lost his half-brother on the way. He was beginning to prove just how loyal he was.

But when Annabeth was kidnapped, everything went overboard. Her kidnapping hurt him as much as his mom's had, and he went to the most extremes to save her. He was willing to give his life to save her, and he didn't give a crap about whether Artemis was saved or not. She was a goddess, after all, couldn't she save herself?

And when he saw Luke torturing her, trapping her under the stupid, heavy sky, it made his heart wrench. It made him feel murderous thoughts towards the son of Hermes, whom he'd once called friend. It proved that loyalty was his fatal flaw.

And he proved his loyalty to that stubborn daughter of Athena, over and over again, despite her accusations against her.

Because he loved her and was _loyal_ to her.

And then he met Hazel, daughter of Venus. He remembered _nothing_ about himself, only that his name was Percy, and he was a son of Neptune.

And when he kissed that daughter of Venus, he couldn't help but feel guilty, sinful...

_Disloyal._

After all he had been through...

* * *

><p><strong>Luke Castellan<strong>

Loyalty had always been something he'd struggled with.

He'd never give up the world, like Percy would. He never put others before himself. He was selfish, bitter.

Never good enough.

That was even part of his fatal flaw. He'd never be able to trust someone, and they couldn't trust him.

When he was bitter, he made wrong choices and been disloyal. He'd betrayed Annabeth, his sweet, little sister. He'd betrayed _Thalia_, the girl he loved.

(But did it really matter? Thalia was dead, and Annabeth... she would live. Right?)

He pledged his loyalty to Kronos, the Titan lord of time. He'd promised to be Kronos's host in exchange for having power. Power he'd never had before.

But it wasn't until it was too late that Luke had second thoughts about being Kronos's host.

(_Disloyal to your friends; disloyal to a _Titan_; what kind of a person _are_ you?_)

In the end, he betrayed Kronos. Sure, it took his life to take the guy down, but it was worth it, Luke supposed.

But he would still never be as loyal as Percy Jackson was. He never ever would be.

_You'll never be as loyal as Percy, Luke... Never ever._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See, I told you it sucked. Either way, review. (: Or don't. Oh, AND I made it to 100 people who have me as a fav author! Thank you SO much! xD<strong>


End file.
